Demon Wolf: the one that saves them all!
by redpsycho
Summary: OK this is naruto told my way from the sealing till i stop... naruto has the Juubi sealed in him instead of kyuubi.
1. 1: Prologue: The sealing

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Prologue:

As the sun started to set the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze was working on paperwork when a chunnin 'poofed' into his room startling the blonde leader.

"Lord Hokage, your wife sent me to retrieve you she said it is time…" the chunnin stated urgently. The hokage looked up at the chunnin with a bland expression the realization hit him and he jumped from his chair out the window and shushined to the hospital at his wife's side.

Kushina Uzumaki was lying on the bed surrounded by doctors as minato approached her side. She looked up into his cerulean eyes and nodded once as she began to go into labor. One hour later it was over and the nurse walked back into the room holding a little blue bundle, just as the bundle was placed into minato's arms a loud crash shook the hospital and the surrounding buildings. Everyone rushed to the window to look outside and were astounded at what stood before the wooden gates of konoha. A giant Ten Tailed black as night wolf, "Looks like the sage of the six paths failed to destroy the true juubi but instead cloned and separated it into the 1-9 tailed demons that already plague this land." Minato sighed. Then he glanced back and watched the life force start to fade from his wife as she lay on the hospital bed barely breathing. He whispered to her "I know what I have to do so do not wait for me I will meet you at shigami's door very soon my love." As he disappeared in a gust of wind she took her last breath and closed her eyes forever.

Kakashi hatake was standing on top of the gates when he heard a gust of wind to his right and glanced away from the wolf to his sensei. His eyes widened at the site of minato standing atop of gambunta the boss summon of the toads standing before the massive demon flying through hand seals. Kakashi I will die when this jutsu is finished I want you to take my son and give him to Jiriya the toad sannin and tell him too train this boy until he is 15 then bring him back to the village. Also tell him to wait until the boy is 10 to tell him his real name and who his family is and what is sealed inside him" minato sighed. Kakashi looked at minato's feet and saw the blue bundle laying there squirming. Minato finished the seals and held his right hand palm forward towards the giant wolf and a black swirl appeared on his palm he then jumped and slammed his palm onto the demons forehead. "Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin (Demonic Soul Sealing Technique) and Shisou Fuuin (Four Image Seal)." Minato cried. The swirl glowed white then the wolf howled in agony as he was absorbed into the seal. As the wolf finally disappeared the swirl glowed silver and minato placed his palm on his son's stomach, the baby started to cry as the seal transferred from minato's palm to the baby's stomach.

When the sealing was complete minato whispered to the little bundle, "goodbye naruto, my son." And with that last whisper he faded from existence.


	2. 2: Revelations

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

CHAPTER 2

-Time skip-

A blonde boy stood in the middle of a clearing with his eyes closed as 6 shadowy figures closed in on him from all sides. He remained silent and still as the figure attacked he blocked each on with ease and dispelled the clones without opening his eyes once. Then he sensed another presence and spun around only to relax at the sight of his sensei approaching him.

"Very good arashi, but enough training for now it is time to celebrate your tenth birthday young one." Jiriya said while admiring the young boy's growth over the years. He also mentally noted that he had to tell the boy everything today.

After the meal and arashi's presents consisting of a few scrolls for sealing and reading and a few weapons, Jiriya sat down beside arashi at the fire and thought of how to explain this to the boy.

'he will certainly be very upset with me and his dead family for this I just hope it doesn't release the demon because of the fluctuation in his emotion that is sure to follow.' He thought to himself.

"Arashi I have something I must tell you, you may get mad and hate me but hear me out first" Jiriya said in a quiet voice. "First off your name is not Arashi Uzumaki it is Naruto Namikaze, second your father was minato Namikaze the yodaime hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. He died while using a forbidden jutsu to seal away a demon inside of you, your mother Kushina Uzumaki died giving birth to you." Jiriya finished quickly and prepared himself for what might come next. He was astounded when he heard naruto's voice

"Which demon is in me and why me?" he asked quietly.

"The ten tailed wolf Juubi and because your father would not condemn anyone else to be the jailer of such a powerful beast for you are the only one who will be able to control its power" Jiriya replied.

"I'm going to train and think….." naruto's voice trailed off as he walked away

-Time skip-

"Wake up lazy butt it's your 15th birthday and you won't even wake up to celebrate it." Jiriya complained as he shook the sleeping naruto.

'Today is the day I return to the place where I was born' naruto thought as he rolled out of his sleeping bag.

"_Hey fluffy you up?" naruto asked mentally to the wolf inside of him_

"**My name is not fluffy you fleshling, it is yami you squirt and yes I'm up" the wolf replied with a snarl**

"_Now that's no way to talk to your jailor I will take away your free time if you don't watch it" Naruto snapped back._

"**No, no, no, please no" The wolf replied.**

_-Flash Back-_

"_Jiriya sensei said since he removed have the containment seal I should be able to communicate with the demon in me" naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes and projected himself into his mind. He felt his feet hit water and something solid beneath it so he opened eyes and gasp at the sight of two giant barred doors before him. All of a sudden the ground shook and a deep voice resounded of the walls around him,__** "What brings you to my prison, fleshling?" the voice barked. **_

"_Are you the ten tailed demon that was sealed inside of me?" naruto asked in a shaky voice._

"_**That I am and you must be naruto my jailor?" they demon replied in a somewhat nicer voice than before.**_

"_yes I am" naruto replied in a confident voice now finding his courage "what is your name, are you truly a wolf, are you the demon king, are you….mfff!" naruto was cut off by the demon reaching through and placing a giant paw on his face. _

"_**Jeez you ask a lot of questions, first my name is yami (darkness) and second yes I am the ten tailed wolf demon, and yes I am the king of all demons. Do you know any summoning jutsus?" Yami asked casually. **_

"_Yes I do" naruto replied excitedly._

"_**Good," the wolf replied and disappeared into the cage again only to reappear quickly with a large scroll "sign this for me and you will gain access to the wolf summons." The demon lord said**_

"_Really cool" naruto said joyfully and bit his thumb then signed the summoning contract in blood._

"_**Now return to the outside world and draw some of my chakra and perform the summoning jutsu and focus as much chakra into the jutsu as possible and summon me out so I can explain more." The wolf explained **_

_Naruto exited his mindscape and returned to the real world and got to work on focusing his chakra and the wolf's chakra in to the jutsu then he bit his thumb again and did the hand seals and yelled "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)"_

'_**POOF'**_

"_**Congratulations you have summoned yami the boss summon of the wolf clan now you have access to the wolf clan secrets and jutsus, now I have a favor to ask of you can you summon me for just an hour a day so I can stretch my legs a while and hunt?" yami joked and asked nicely**_

"_I guess" naruto shrugged._

_-Flashback end-_

"_I still remember how Jiriya almost had a heart attack when he walked up on us having and training battle" Naruto mentally laughed._

'_Well better get ready we will be in konoha in an hour tops' naruto thought to himself._


	3. poll

Poll should I make naruto become evil or stay sweet and kind review and vote


	4. 3: The return

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Chapter 3: the return

Two figures are running through the forest at speeds that are extremely hard to see and they are approaching the wooden gate of konoha.

"Alright naruto we can slow down now besides you have to put on your disguise now," Jiriya said a little out of breath _'man this kid is fast and has a lot of stamina he is going to be unbeatable if the wolf trains him more'_ he thought to himself as he slowed his pace to a slight jog

"But Jiriya sensei I don't want to slow down" naruto complained but started to slow down a little, he came to a complete stop and grabbed a medium size scroll out of his pocket and unsealed it to reveal a full outfit he first placed his arm and leg weights on that weigh around five hundred pounds each, then he slid on his weighted vest (which weighed right at two thousand pounds) on over his black sleeveless shirt. Then he put on his black ninja cargo pants and sandals the he also placed a white cloak on that flames on the bottom which Jiriya had given him the previous day say that it belonged to his father. Then as an extra precaution he placed on a black wolf ANBU mask.

"How do I look sensei?" naruto asked

"Like a true ninja" Jiriya replied earning a wide grin from naruto and the set off again for konoha.

When they reached the gates the chunnin asked for papers then let them through only then did the chunnin realize the cloak that the second person had on. 'It's the fourth hokage back from the dead' he mentally screamed.

The two travelers went straight to the hokage tower and sat in the chairs before the sandaime hokage who had returned to office after the death of minato. "Jiriya who is this masked partner you have with you" the elderly man said, "why don't you ask him yourself" replied Jiriya lazily. The hokage looked expectantly at the stranger you reached up and slowly removed his mask and looked up at the hokage. _'Holy crap its minato back from the dead to haunt us for losing his new born child during the juubi attack'_ the hokage thought a visibly began to shake and sweat.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the only son of the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am the holder of the ten tailed wolf juubi, and I have returned to become a true ninja of konoha." Naruto said with a very serious tone

"…" the hokage stood in dead silence then fainted

"Well crap I guess go on to the academy and give them this piece of paper" Jiriya said holding out a registration form.

-At the academy-

Naruto walked into the academy and made his way to the room that was listed on the form and stepped inside. He handed the teacher the form and waited

"So you're naruto well I'm iruka and I'm going to be your instructor please take a seat the others should arrive soon" the teacher said

Naruto did as he was told and took the seat next to the window, and laid his head on the desk a few minutes later everyone filed into the classroom and took their respective seats when the desk next to him squeaked he lifted his head and locked eyes with two emerald pools then he realized that he was looking at a pink headed girl who was staring intently back at him.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Call me wolf" naruto replied

"Are you an ANBU?" she asked eagerly

"No" he replied

"Then why do you were a mask" the girl continued

"To hide what's underneath, now stop bugging me" he snapped he immediately felt guilty about and started to apologize when he was interrupted by and voice from the back of the class saying "He is probably hiding because he doesn't want you to stalk him sakura." All the boys started laughing while sakura started to cry and that seriously pissed naruto off and he released a massive amount of killing intent scaring everyone within a mile of the academy then he placed his hand on sakura's shoulder "What is your name prick" he asked to the boy who had just said the remark. "My name is sasuke uchiha and who are you calling a prick, dobe I could wipe the floor with you" sasuke replied sharply.

"Oh is that right teme then lets step outside where you can prove it" said naruto as he stood up keeping his hand on sakura's shoulder they followed the uchiha out. Once outside sasuke removed two twenty five pound weights from his arms and dropped them. "Oooooh so scary" naruto joked as he removed his leg and arm weights and dropped them creating a 3 foot deep crater that was 5 feet wide. Everyone gawked at the crater the looked at naruto in disbelief. Sasuke regained his mask of emotions and charged at naruto and lashed out with a series of kicks and jabs too fast for the class to follow along but naruto simply dodged each one and he reached out and caught the last one of sasuke's kicks and flipped him in the air and started doing hand signs but stopped and decide not to kill the stuck up boy. He let sasuke land and watched as sasuke started doing hand signs and yelled "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique) naruto simply side stepped the massive fire ball and did some signs and bit his thumb and yelled "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)" and the areawas covered by a 'poof' of smoke and a deep voice echoed throughout the area **"A uchiha you should make a tasty meal hahahahahahahahahaha" **yami laughed as the smoke cleared everyone went white at the sight of the ten tailed beat before them but naruto released it from summoning and said "that is only one tenth of my power teme and I'm still wearing a 2000 pound vest" he slid off his vest and dropped it shaking the area. He left the uchiha standing there and took sakura back inside.


	5. 4: Breaking Point: to survive or die?

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Chapter 4: Breaking point

Sasuke remained rooted to the spot where naruto had left him terrified of the demon he had summoned. 'How could he be that powerful' sasuke kept thinking to himself.

While on the other side of town naruto walked sakura to her front door when her mother ran out and grabbed sakura's arm and pulled her away from naruto and screamed "I heard about what you summoned on that poor uchiha and you will stay away from my daughter you demon brat" and she spit in naruto's face but he did not retaliate he simply took the insults and walked away.

Naruto did not show up for class the next day and this worried sakura so she set out to find him and when she did she threw up because she found naruto laying half dead almost drowning in a pool of his own blood so she rushed him to the hospital where they managed to save him but just barely. When he woke up he was barely aware of his surroundings and couldn't remember anything after the confrontation of sakura's mother. He took in his surroundings only then realizing that he was in the hospital then he heard a small snore from beside him and looked over to find sakura asleep in the chair beside his bed. He reached out and gently shook her awake. "Why am I here" he asked once she came around.

She looked at him and her expression saddened at the sight of him wrapped practically from head to toe in bandages. "I found you almost dead in a pool of your own blood yesterday and I brought you here" she replied sadly, she then jumped as she heard naruto say "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)". With a small 'poof' a wolf about 3 feet tall with 1 tail appeared on the edge of the bed close to sakura. It was black with a blood red streak from its nose to the tip of its tail. "Hello yoru I need you to do me a favor, take this scroll to the hokage and this one to jiriya sensei" naruto told the small wolf who nodded and disappeared in a burst of black flames. Naruto then looked at sakura and asked "why are you still here, won't your mother get mad when she finds out that you saved me?"

Sakura looked at the floor, "yes she probably will get mad and disown me but I don't care I think I…" she stopped there when her mother burst into the room looking furious. Only then did sakura realize she had taken a hold of naruto's hand when they were talking. "Sakura Haran what are you doing in here with this demon and why are you holding his hand, don't tell me you are growing feelings for this piece of demon filth" her mother screamed.

Naruto slowly turned to look at sakura as she began to answer. "Mom I'm here because I found naruto half dead so I brought him here and maybe I am it doesn't matter to you."

"You are no daughter of mine" Mrs. Haruno Screamed as she stormed out. Sakura looked at naruto and broke down into tears. Naruto reached out and pulled her onto the bed and held her close to his chest as she cried into his hospital gown. He just rubbed her back until she stopped sobbing and fell asleep he then laid her in the bed and got up and changed clothes then picked sakura up and jumped out of the window and shushined to his apartment. When he arrived he saw that it had been destroyed he thought about it for a minute then shushined to the hokage tower. He appeared before the man at the desk startling the sandaime "I want the keys to my father's compound" naruto plainly stated. The hokage nodded and handed naruto the keys then he gestured to the young Haruno in naruto's arms. "She saved me as I informed you in the scroll and was disowned by her mother she will be staying with me now." Naruto stated and shushined to the namikaze compound behind the hokage monument. He unlocked the doors and walked inside and laid sakura in the bed that was located in the room to his right then he went to the living room and found a scroll that was addressed to him but he was too preoccupied at the moment so he just tucked it away and sat down on the couch and entered his mindscape.

-Mindscape-

"_Hey yami you up?" naruto asked_

"**Yea kid I'm up what you need?" the wolf replied**

"_I want you to train me to the very extent of your power" naruto said in a very broken voice_

"**I will but you will become a half demon because you will need to take half of my true power into yourself." Yami replied**

"_Just tell me what to do" naruto said blandly_

"**Rip half of the seal on this cage off and brace yourself" yami said**

_Naruto did as he was told and braced himself then ripped half of the seal off. A black wave of chakra slammed into naruto and he screamed out in agony as his body began to absorb the chakra his nails grew longer and sharper as did his canines and his hair became a few inches longer and wilder. His cerulean eyes turned sapphire as they mixed with the black eyes of the wolf._

-Exit mindscape-

While naruto was transforming sakura had woken up to hear him screaming she ran through the house and found him lying on the floor writhing in agony and screaming a black aura surrounding him. She reached out but the aura burnt her hand and made her retract it. She sat helplessly and waited until the aura subsided and the screaming stops to touch him. "Naruto…" she said as she shook him gently. He shot up into a sitting position and grabbed a kunai and got into a defensive crouch so fast sakura barely had time to realize it before he dropped the kunai and sat back down.

He rubbed his temples and looked at sakura. "How are you?" he asked only to receive a slap from sakura as she screamed "How am I? Are you stupid how are you I wake up to find you screaming and writhing in pain and you have the idea to ask me how I am?"

"Eh heh heh sorry…." Naruto replied "How about you fuss at me later after we get some sleep." He asked.

"Fine" she snapped and took his hand and led him to the bed "But this time you are sleeping with me so I can watch over you"

Review please?


	6. 5: Demon Within

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: Demon within

The two were sleeping cozily as the morning light shined through the window directly on their faces and roused naruto from his sleep. As he began to wake up he stretched only to feel something on his chest and looked down seeing and head of pink her attached to a beautiful laying spread out on his bare chest. He watched as the beauty stretched and yawned cutely and slowly opened her eyes. He thought this had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. His sapphire eyes met her emerald ones and it took his breath away. Then her face changed into one of apprehension,

"Ok mister start explaining what happened last night," She demanded.

He gulped and began to tell her everything, "Well first do you know why everyone calls me a demon?" he asked

"Because you summoned the wolf on sasuke." She guessed

"No, they call me a demon because most of them did research after I summoned the wolf and found out that I have the ten tailed wolf that you saw sealed inside of me …. And he is the ten tailed juubi, the demon lord." Naruto explained

Sakura gasp and covered her mouth then removed her hand and began to speak, "So you are the carrier of the demon lord?" she asked

"Yes and last night I asked him to train me and he said he would but first I would have to remove half of the seal which was keeping out most of his chakra so I did and it took my body a while to absorb the chakra that you witnessed last night." Naruto replied

Sakura was silent then she did something that shocked them both she kissed naruto on the cheek and got out of bed and went to take a shower. Naruto sat dumb founded on the bed and accidently entered his mindscape.

"**Hello kid what are you doing back here so soon?" yami asked surprised that naruto was able do anything much less access his cage do to the sheer amount of chakra he absorbed last night**

"_I didn't mean to" naruto said a little confused "I was sitting on the bed and I guess I zoned out" naruto continued._

"**Well I'm surprised you can even move to tell you the truth kid you absorbed almost completely half of my full power" yami said **

"Wow really?" naruto asked

"**Yea kid, now summon me and we will train." Yami said**

-Exit mindscape-

Naruto walked outside to the compounds training field and said "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)". There was a large 'poof' and smoke covered the area when it cleared the giant demon lord stretched then slowly took his human form, where he now looked like naruto's twin except his hair was streaked with black.

"**Very good now let us begin" yami smirked evilly at the thought.**

-Time skip- 3 years-

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Mountain looking down at his father's face. He heard a twig snap behind him and disappeared only to reappear behind the other person and place his black sword against their neck only to realize that is was the lady hokage herself.

"Forgive me baa-chan," Naruto said scratching his head nervously

Tsunade's eye twitched at the nickname but let it slide, "It's fine Naruto I'm sorry for surprising you."

Naruto then took on a serious tone "It's fine hokage-sama, so is it time?" he asked

"Yes I'm afraid orochimaru is at our gates with the entire sound village behind him" tsunade replied

"Let us be off then" Naruto said

-At the gates-

Naruto stood before the army of sound ninjas twirling his sword around in his hand with ease.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Yami broke apart from a blade lock between their kunai and Naruto paused, "Does the wolf clan have some sort of special sword or another weapon?" Naruto asked_

"_**As a matter of fact we do it's called 'kaze-shi no' (wind of death) and to summon it you must create a rasengan out of only my demon wolf chakra and slam it into the ground while saying 'kaze-shi no' (wind of death) rise" Yami replied.**_

_Naruto concentrated and began to pull chakra in a swirling motion in his palm creating a pitch black rasengan the slammed it into the ground and yelled "'kaze-shi no' (wind of death) rise" the ground cracked in an intricate pattern under the rasengan then it opened into a hole the size of a fist and pulled the rasengan from naruto's hand down into the whole. Naruto watched and waited until a round black diamond attached to a handle appeared out of the hole, Naruto reached and grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the ground only to find a 6 ft blade that was solid black except for a silver flame pattern that ran from tip to handle on each side of the blade. He twirled it in his hands and began doing strikes and parries just testing the weight._

"_**Now I will train you in kenjistu" yami said and drew his own sword**_

_-End flashback-_

Orochimaru smirked at the ninja before him and called out "why do you face us alone do you want to die first?"

Naruto returned a smirk, "No the others were just to slow so I will kill you myself" Naruto laughed

Orochimaru disappeared and attempted to land a kick to the boys head but Naruto simply caught the kick on the hilt of his sword and threw the man off. Just then the forces of konoha started arriving at the battle but many of them saw Naruto and cried "demon" or "Filthy scum" some wanted Naruto to die at the hands of orochimaru today even if they had to help. When Naruto heard these insults his heart shattered, here he was protecting them and they still called him a demon so he simply spun on the spot and disappeared only to reappear almost instantly at the hokage's side with orochimaru's head in his hands. He dropped it at her feet and vanished without a sound. The sound ninja blinked at the sight of their leader's head lying in front of the leaf hokage then they took off in every direction tripping over themselves in fear that the blonde shinobi would return.

Naruto appeared back inside the city and began walking towards his house when he heard a familiar scream and took off towards the sound. When he arrived in the alley that it had come from his blood ran cold then boiled with unfathomable anger. There was sakura trapped at the end of the alley with a kunai at her throat surrounded by 5 men all of whom were drunk. One grabbed her shirt and started to tear it off but before he could Naruto appeared before him and hit him in the gut with enough force that he felt the man's ribs crack and shatter under his fist as he launched him away. The others surrounded him and by now the villagers returning from the battle scene had heard the commotion and arrived to watch as the drunks tried to kill Naruto while scream "yeah kill the demon" and "die Brat" and other things. That's when it happened that s when Naruto snapped he turned into his demonic Naruto form and his voice got the demon edge to it **"you people want a demon well now you got one " **his roar shook the whole village and he released all of his killer intent and everyone from the ranks of new jounin to villagers passed out do to the pressure, it brought all other people to their knees in fear. Naruto then turned and picked up sakura and vanished in a black ball of fire. He appeared somewhere deep in the forest of death.

He slowly transformed back into his regular self and looked over at sakura who immediately ran to him and snuggled into his warm embrace. He then sighed and the two vanished again back to the namikaze compound. He took sakura and laid her in the bed and snuggled next to her and they both fell asleep


	7. 6: Open the gates of Hell!

I do not own naruto.

Hey guys sorry it took so long I just had a lot of stuff going on that was testing my will to live but it's all good now so here go

Chapter 6: Open the gates of HELL!

Naruto woke up with sun shining on his face he tried to stretch but found he couldn't because of a light pressure across his chest and stomach. He looked down to see sakura sleeping with head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist holding on for dear life. That's when the memories of last night came back to him. A snarl rippled in his throat as he remembered everything. Just then he heard a tiny yawn he looked down and saw sakura stirring then she bolted up in the bed and started shaking.

Sakura turned a full circle then realized where she was she glanced around and found naruto's sapphire eyes looking at her and she lunged at him knocking them both back down on the bed.

"Owwww" naruto complained lightly

"oh naruto I was so scared" sakura started to cry into his chest

Naruto held her tightly and rubbed her back gently as she cried

-Enter mindscape-

"_Why am I here yami?" naruto asked as he found himself in his mindscape_

"_**I brought you here to talk" yami replied**_

"_I'm listening" naruto snapped_

"_**don't get snappy, I was just going to ask you to summon me after you get sakura calmed down and I will teach you some new things but I have to give you three more of my tails which will put you at 8 tails total." Yami said**_

"_alright I will but it might be a few minutes" naruto said._

_-Exit mindscape-_

Sakura was still crying on naruto's chest when he returned to reality and he talked to her and got her to calm down a bit then he told her what yami had said then he got up off the bed and motioned for her to follow.

He stepped out onto the training field and yelled "Kuchiyose No Jutsu (summoning jutsu)" and with a 'poof' yami stood before them and sakura gasped at the resemblance to naruto that the demon lord had except for the black streaks of hair

"sakura this Is yami the ten tailed wolf that is inside of me and this is his human form" naruto stated

"**Thanks kid now let's begin" yami said as he took a fighting stance**

Naruto tensed but that was all he did which surprised yami so he launched himself at naruto only to get punched in the face as naruto countered then he smirked as he spun around and used a wolf jutsu **"Kaze katon: howling winds of fire"** yami yelled and smirked as the jutsu hit its mark square on naruto's chest and naruto collapsed to the ground burnt severely. Due to the healing power of the demon he was back up not a minute later but he was exhausted

"what…..'huff'…..was…'huff'…that…..'cough'…" naruto said trying to catch his breath

"**that was my most prized jutsu and you can only obtain it after you absorb the next three tails" yami replied.**

Naruto formed a tiger seal and braced himself for the extreme pain that was fixing to come "sakura stay back until I stop moving" naruto warned and sakura simply nodded confused. Yami then transformed back into the demon form and touched five tails to the five points where naruto's demon blood and chakra mixed. His head, each shoulder, and each hip, Then he shoved three of the remaining five into naruto's stomach where the fourth hokage had placed the demonic seal and naruto began to scream and thrash as his body absorbed the new chakra. After several minutes he stopped screaming and thrashing about and crumpled to the ground followed by yami 'poofing' away. Sakura then sighed and picked up naruto and took him to his compound. She laid him on the bed and snuggled next to him and soon fell asleep.

-Enter mindscape-

"_**kid, are you alright?" yami asked kind of concerned about the blonde**_

"_ugh…. Yea I'm fine I think" naruto replied weakly_

'_**wow he can move, talk, and walk that's amazing' yami thought to himself as naruto walked around the mindscape stretching**_

"_so how do I do that jutsu" naruto asked_

"_**Well first you have to make a choice. You see when you absorbed 8 tails of my power you get to decide on 2 kekkai genkai and make 2 adjustments to each of them and they become yours forever. Yami said**_

"_awesome!" naruto yelled "hmmmm…. I think I will take the sharingan and the byakugan." Naruto decided "and my adjustments for the sharingan are that I automatically have the elemental mangekyou stage so it does not affect my eyesight and then I want to make it where it can do any jutsu without hand seals." Yami nodded "for the byakugan I want it to be able to see like the sharingan like through jutsus and slow everything down and then I want it to combine with my sharingan when I add your chakra and sage chakra too it." Naruto finished_

"_**alright it is done now get some rest and come show what you find in the morning." Yami said**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah *cough**cough* ugh lol cliffy review please **_


	8. 7:dojutsu showdown

Alright thanks for the reviews but I was just going to let ya'll know that this is my first fanfic so sorry if you don't like it.

Anyway I do not own naruto

Here we go

Chapter 7: dojutsu showdown

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and something else.

'What is that smell' he thought then it hit him 'RAMEN! YAY!'

He quickly got out of bed to find he was very sore but shrugged it off and went to take a shower after about 5 minutes he came out and got dressed and went down stairs. When he reached the bottom he found sakura setting 2 plates of eggs and bacon on the table and a big bowl of miso ramen beside his plate. He was so happy he could jump for joy then all of a sudden the world around him dissolved and he was standing in his kitchen but here was no food and no sakura. He spun around at the sound of a cough.

"Seems like the great naruto can't tell a simple genjutsu has been put on him ha ha ha" the stranger said

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" naruto asked through gritted teeth

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke walked away from the training field and went straight to the council to tell them that naruto summoned the huge wolf and when he told them this, the council started planning on how to take the boy out. No one noticed Sasuke walking away straight towards the village gates he looked back towards the village and said I will return when I am stronger then naruto and kill him._

_-End flashback-_

"I came to kill you naruto, I have spent the past years training with akatsuki and other people on the way back and I can beat you now" Sasuke stated

Naruto just smirked and left the house and walked out to the training field in his compound. He walked the far end of the field and took a stance sasuke had never seen before. Sasuke just shrugged it off and took his place and then he fell into a stance that mimicked itachi's and he activated hi sharingan which had 3 tomoes surrounding his pupil. Naruto simply smirked and disappeared from sasuke's sight only to reappear behind him and whisper "even with that you cannot see my movements" then disappeared again only to appear back on his side of the field. Sasuke's eyes widened at the fact his sharingan couldn't keep up with naruto. He glanced around when naruto disappeared again only to find him standing before him, sasuke then watched as naruto's chakra into his eyes. Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated on controlling his chakra and gathering it in his eyes, his eyes then shot open and sasuke gasped at the sight. Naruto had the sharingan although it looked very different from a normal one. It was black with four silver tomoes and a silver pupil then it had a silver ring around the pupil connecting the tomoes and it had four curved silver spikes from the top of the tomoes that reached to the edge of his iris. Sasuke was at a loss for words as he looked at naruto's eyes in utter amazement, all of a sudden the tomoes glowed and sasuke was slammed with a fiery wind that had the sound of a howling wolf.

'_Where did that come from' _sasuke thought to himself then he saw a solid black swirling ball of chakra appear in naruto's hand and heard Naruto yell "'kaze-shi no' (wind of death) rise" as he slammed the ball into the ground and pulled out a massive black and silver sword. Naruto then dropped his leg and wrist weights and slid of his weighted vest which to a total of 8000 lbs off of his body. Sasuke was dumbfounded and Naruto just chuckled and said **"Game over"** in a very demonic voice and sasuke found himself in tsukyomi  
**"you are in my world now prick and you will soon see all the pain I have suffered since I was born and you will relive it ha ha ha ha ha!" demonic Naruto shouted**

"You can't hurt me you are a dead last dropout who could never do anything without that demon you are so pathetic" sasuke said with his voice shaking trying to act tough

"**No sasuke you are pathetic I can smell your fear and now I will destroy you" Naruto said as he approached sasuke**

Naruto grabbed sasuke by the neck and launched him across the field and watched as he landed in a cloud of dust but sasuke jumped up from the ground and charged Naruto screaming "lion's barrage"

"**Ah the uchihas personal taijutsu technique…. Lame." Naruto scoffed as he caught sasuke's first kick and snapped his ankle like a twig**

"Sasuke screamed in agony then tried to spin kick Naruto in the head but only found empty air. He spun around trying to locate Naruto but he seemed to have disappeared then he felt a sword on his neck and he started to shake but then he felt pressure where the sword had been then everything turned black

-Exit tsukyomi-

Sasuke lay on the ground with not a scratch on him but he was writhing in pain. Naruto simply grabbed him and took him to the hokage's office and left him at the front door with a note that said 'he's all yours now signed Naruto namikaze.'

He then returned home to find his house was empty and he got kind of worried and started looking for sakura but what he found sent him over the edge.

A group of villagers where standing around the pink haired girl and they were hitting her and spitting on her. She was already busted up really bad and she was bleeding from her nose and mouth and there was a nasty gash from her eye to her chin. She reached out to one of the villagers and said "mom help me" and the reddish blonde haired woman spit in her hand and kicked the girl in the face the woman then pulled out a knife and raised it above her head when the man next to her grabbed his throat just as his head rolled off his shoulders and his body collapsed. She looked at the man then back to the girl but there was someone blocking her way. 'it's the fourth hokage come to help me finish off the demon lover' she thought but then the man looked up and one thought crossed her mind 'oh shit' before she was blasted across the street and through 2 houses.

Naruto then turned to see sakura lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood that was quickly spreading, he picked her up and rust to the hokage's office

'Please hang in there sakura-chan…' he thought to himself as he jumped from roof to roof

Ok so is sakura going to make and will Naruto destroy the village to protect her. What about sasuke is he back just to kill Naruto or what find out next time

Unless i start getting more reviews im not updating much more


	9. 8:ten tail merges

Thanks crazyass ssj nin for the review and don't worry they will get their judgment soon enough

I do not own naruto

Chapter 8: 10 tail merges

Naruto was running as fast as his legs would carry him praying that sakura would survive. He jumped through the hokage's window and laid sakura on the desk.

"Naruto wha-…" the hokage's sentence faded away when she saw sakura

She immediately began healing sakura and she told naruto to wait outside.

Naruto sat on the steps looking at the village when he saw a group of people with a reddish headed woman leading them shouting "we killed the demon lover, we killed the demon lover" and naruto snapped he disappeared and reappeared in a ball of black flame in front of the group his hair grew wilder and became tipped with black. His canines became fangs his nails became claws and his eyes turned black with silver slits. **"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU PATHETIC PEOPLE" **he roared. He then let out a massive wave of killer intent that froze everyone in their spots so they couldn't run he then clutched his head and growled as 8 solid black chakra tails appeared behind him

-Enter Mindscape-

"_Yami I want all your power I'm going to make them pay for treating me like crap and hurting sakura-chan" naruto demanded letting waves of killer intent roll off of him._

'_**Dang this kid is scary when he is mad' the wolf thought**_

"_**Fine hid here you go" he said as he shoved his last 2 tails into naruto**_

_-Exit Mindscape-_

A black aura incased naruto and he grew two more tails and people in the group started yelling "the demon is released the boy has failed" or "see he is the demon reborn we should have killed him years ago"

"**Yes you should have but now I'm going to kill you" Naruto growled back as he started doing hand signs.**

"**Forbidden art: demon fire release: hells wrath" **he yelled and thrust his palms towards the group. For a moment nothing happened, then Black chakra and fire started to swirl in his palms it swirled into a ball the size of a basketball then he compressed to the size of a pearl and set it on the ground. He repeated the process 6 times giving him a total of seven small energy bombs. He picked up the 7 ball and pressed them together and as soon as they touched the expanded to about 25 feet in diameter. Naruto then jumped into the air and threw the ball at the group they all watched in horror as the ball hurtled at them. It hit with a cataclysmic** 'BOOM' **and wiped out everything within a mile radius and what was left of the group was a pile of severely burnt dead bodies.

Tsunade sat down in her chair exhausted from healing sakura who was fine now just resting peacefully when she heard a '**Boom'** that shook the hokage tower. She rushed to the window and looked out to see what was going on and gasped "Naruto what made you do this?" she asked aloud but more to herself. As she looked at the rubble of a few buildings and the pile of bodies she began to worry where naruto was, then she heard the crackling of fire and turned around to see naruto step out of a ball of black flames he looked at her with a tortured expression then passed out…

JUSTICE! Lol sorry that this chapter was so short guys but I had this chapter in mind and it will lead to the next one so there you go and I will add another very soon if I get a lot of reviews


	10. 9: the invasion

Chapter 9: Invasion.

Naruto woke up on what seemed like a hospital bed and he bolted up right and let out a massive roar and took a defensive stance.

"Naruto calm down please…" A soft whisper came from the bed beside him

"Sakura? Is that you?" Naruto glanced over to the bed and saw sakura with some small bruises and a stitched up gash running down her arm "sakura…. What…. Happened to you?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember waking up to see sasuke standing of our bed then I woke up in tsunade's office." She replied

It all came back to Naruto now and he growled deep in his throat.

"**SASUKE!"** he growled

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him but was surprised by what happened next the door to the hokage's medical room flew open and there stood 12 ANBU bowing before naruto "Captain Yami lady hokage request your assistance, sasuke has escaped and has teamed up with his brother itachi and they plan to burn konoha down." The front ANBU said

"C…c…captain?" Naruto stammered.

"Ah yes I forgot to mention that after you captured sasuke you were promoted to the rank of ANBU Captain" the ANBU repeated

"… ok Well first take your squad and intercept them and hold off the uchiha brothers as long as you can I must get my equipment." Naruto replied sternly

"Hai" and with that they all vanished and sakura felt herself get sucked through a teleportation

Everything stopped spinning when they arrived at naruto's compound. She felt as if she was going to puke before she felt naruto's arms leave her as he entered the house. She followed him into the main bedroom and gasped as he was putting on his father's armor. He adorned his black sleeveless shirt and his cargo pants then he placed on his jounin vest. He then placed on his father's weapon pouches. As he was placing on his father's cloak a scroll fell out of the pocket addressed to him. He opened it and read aloud.

"Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this then I am long gone and you are about to face a great enemy. I would almost bet that it is an Uchiha because I never agreed with Madra when he returned and we always fought. Any good luck sun and when you return from this battle move the bed to the right about a foot and spread you blood on the seal.

Love,

Your father,

Minato Namikaze"

He smiled at his father's guess about the Uchiha.

'_You were right dad'_

He tied on his father's head band

He rolled the scroll up and tossed it on the bed just as a messenger hawk came through the window and dropped a scroll in naruto's hand.

'They have breached the wall come help asap 3 dead' he read the note and crumpled the paper in his hand and grabbed sakura's hand and disappeared in a flash of black fire

He appeared in front of the lady hokage who was standing before the two uchiha brothers

"Y...yo…yodaime?" tsunade stuttered

Naruto turned to look at her and she gasped and started to say something but was cut off by sasuke

"That's not possible the beast inside of naruto took his soul with it to shigami" he yelled

"You are right but what it did not do was take his legacy now feel the wrath of the Namikaze name and face the same fate as you ancestor Madra did." Naruto replied with ice dripping off of every word releasing enough killing intent that it brought the brothers to their knees

"Naruto…?" tsunade looked at the blonde in front of her "what has happened to you." She whispered then heard itachi whisper tsukyomi.

"NO!" tsunade and sakura both screamed

-Enter tsukyomi-

_Naruto looked around the started to laugh maniacally. "Oh like the most prized uchiha technique will work on me when it didn't work on my father ha ha ha ha….. I will show you the ways of darkness" his voice adopted the demon edge._

"_**Foolish uchihas I gave you those eyes and I can control them so let's see how the creation fares against the creator" naruto disappeared only to be replaced by a 10 story tall wolf standing before them.**_

_Sasuke froze in fear he had seen this wolf before and it was back to kill him._

_Itachi was scared but didn't show it but all of a sudden the world of tsukyomi started to dissolve and a pair of eyes appeared on the surface of the blood red moon in the dissolving world and a voice traveled around everywhere. "So this is the fight between my heirs and the heir of my eternal rival"_

"_Who...Who are you?" sasuke stuttered_

"_I am Madra uchiha." He laughed and tsukyomi shattered around them revealing the real world_

The three of them looked towards the gates of the city and out of the shadows walked Madra Uchiha still in his full battle armor from his fight with minato so many years ago

"Well… Well… Well…" he said darkly

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger don't you love them. The more Reviews I get the faster I will update.


	11. 10: the battle: rivals past and present

Chapter 10: the battle of the rivals past and present

Last time-

"_Who...Who are you?" sasuke stuttered_

"_I am Madra uchiha." He laughed and tsukyomi shattered around them revealing the real world_

The three of them looked towards the gates of the city and out of the shadows walked Madra Uchiha still in his full battle armor from his fight with minato so many years ago

"Well… Well… Well…" he said darkly

Exit flashback—

"It's not possible, you died long ago" tsunade said completely scared

"That's where you are wrong you see I use a technique that I taught to your ex-team mate slug queen. I take another's body to hold my soul." Madra replied

"You…you…YOU BASTARD" Naruto screamed and lunged at the uchiha only to be deflected by sasuke and itachi.

"Let me ask you something Naruto do you want to see your dad again '**Forbidden Art: Death awakening" Madra said**

He thrust his hand forward and the ground beneath his hand cracked and rumbled and started to rise up as a head with blonde hair slowly rose from the ground and everyone but madra gasped as they looked directly at the once dead yodaime hokage Minato Namikaze.

"D…Da…Dad?" naruto questioned

Minato rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings then locked eyes with the blonde boy in front of him and began to cry "Naruto is it really you, how, how is this possible?" he brought naruto into a tight hug.

Naruto hugged his father and began to weep "I don't know dad but I do know that he is the one responsible.

Minato turned to where his son was pointing and let loose a sudden wave of killing intent which was matched by the blonde standing beside him. Madra visibly shook before regaining his calm and said "Well isn't this a touching reunion if only beautiful Kushina was here to witness not only her son dying but her husband dying for a second time. I will end this once and for all. What is left of your family versus mine."

"You're own but you will regret the day you challenged the Namikaze blood and you will regret saying my mother's name" Naruto snarled

The valley of the end-

"This is the same place I killed the shodaime, oh the irony" Madra chuckled

"Yes it is ironic that you and you're clan will fall at the same place where you ended a great man's life and took away our first leader." Minato snapped

Tsunade was watching from a distance with sakura and jiriya "it has begun" just as the words left her mouth it began to thunder and lightning

Just as a bolt touched the earth Naruto Vanished only to reappear clashing his sword with sasuke's in mid air "This will be the end of every cowardly uchiha, now go and join your forgotten clan in hell." Naruto spat

"The Namikaze is the clan that will be forgotten after today" sasuke replied angrily and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan

"Two can play that game" said naruto as he started concentrating chakra to his eyes "prepare to face the power of the new demon lord"

"What do you mean the new demon lord?" sasuke asked out loud the question that everyone was thinking

"Use your sharingan all three of you and look at my chakra system" naruto replied

Sasuke did as did the others and they all noticed only one signature in his body instead of the usual 2 signatures "But where is the other chakra signature" sasuke asked

"It's there it's just mixed in when I snapped on the villagers for trying to kill sakura I merged with the Demon lord himself." Naruto smirked

"That's…. n….not …..P…possible" Madra stuttered

"Ha ha ha ha **yes it is now let's test my sharingan against yours ha ha?" **Naruto laughed as he opened his eyes and slowly took his half demon form.

'_His sharingan' everyone thought except for sasuke_

They all gasped as the demon lord revealed his Mangekyou sharingan they all felt a chill run up their spine as he locked eyes with them

"**Let us begin" **Naruto suggested and took a fighting stance then he locked eyes with madra and said **"tsukyomi"**

Madra, sasuke, and itachi found themselves in a place with a blood red moon above them.

"**You are in my world now and I will destroy you all." **A naruto appeared in front of each uchiha. And raised their hands with palms facing towards the enemy and flames started to swirl around in the open palms of the naruto's and then a black aura joined the flames swirling in the opposite direction the uchihas tried to run but where stopped due to naruto controlling the world they were in. The three nautos slammed the mini tornados of flame and black chakra into their opponents chest and said **"Demonic Release: Inner destruction" **the three uchihas clutched their chests' as the jutsu sunk into them they all three spit out blood and fell to the ground.

"What 'cough' did you do 'cough' to us?" sasuke asked

"**I just released a small amount of my chakra and some demon fire into your heart but don't worry it will stop as your heart pumps it out through your body ha ha ha" **Naruto replied as his sharingan began to spin rapidly

Exit tsukyomi-

Everyone watching gasped as a demonic form of naruto appeared and the three uchihas appeared and dropped on their knee clutching their still stinging chest

Minato looked very surprised at his son standing before him all of a sudden sasuke appeared in front of naruto and raised his katana to strike naruto but his sword sliced through naruto who was dispelled in a flash of black fire.

'_A clone but how, when did he even do the hand sign?' sasuke thought_

Naruto appeared right behind madra and planted a hard kick which launched him towards minato. Minato started to concentrate chakra to his hand forming a rasengan and thrust it into madra chest launching the uchiha over the edge towards the river below. Minato flashed down to the water below and was there waiting on madra to reach him

-With naruto-

Naruto and sasuke clashed again as itachi tried to sneak around behind the unsuspecting blonde but just as he reached out to grab naruto the blonde spun and delivered a painful roundhouse kick to his face sliding him in to a tree. Sasuke seized the distraction and started doing signs when he reached the last one he jumped back and screamed "Forbidden art: Katon: hells inferno" fire erupted around naruto and closed over in a dome shaped prison

'_Finally I got him' sasuke thought_

"**Ha Ha Ha" **Naruto's laughed from inside the dome and sasuke paled. Then all of a sudden the dome exploded outward causing sasuke and itachi to take cover from the flames. **"You honestly think you can burn the demon lord with fire of hell? I CONTROL HELL!" **Naruto roared as sasuke and itachi looked from their cover to see the result only to find naruto standing in the midst of a burning field with 10 black chakra tails waving behind him.

"**Come out and play little uchihas I won't bite…Much ha ha."** Naruto joked

-With Minato-

Madra was in free fall trying to calculate how to win this battle and obtain the demon within naruto. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his body was knocked out of free fall by a well planted fist to his ribs he felt one crack as he was launched into the valley wall. As he pulled himself from the rubble he saw minato running towards him he activiated his elemental sharingan and watched the past hokage's movements unti minato used his prized jutsu and flashed directly in front of him madra barely had time to react has minato punched the rocks directly where he had been a millisecond before.


	12. 11:the final battle death God controlled

Chapter 11: the final battle death God controlled

Last time-

_minato used his prized jutsu and flashed directly in front of him madra barely had time to react has minato punched the rocks directly where he had been a millisecond before._

_Kai-_

With minato-

There was a twinge a pain in his knuckles he had definitely broken one when madra dodged that punch. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the said uchiha's fist connecting with his left hip slamming his right side into the valley wall he spun on impact to counter but found empty air

'_Not good' the former hokage thought._

-With naruto-

Itatchi was on offense this time as he hurtled at naruto with the intent on destroying the demon but he was caught by his throat and lifted off the ground several meters away from his target that had not moved at all. Sasuke had been watching intently to learn naruto's pattern but he never saw naruto make a move or a sound and now his brother was being choked by a clone of naruto. He rushed out to strike the clone but 2 more clones pinned the younger uchiha to the ground laughing. Then the world around the uchiha's began dissolving into darkness and sasuke looked up to see the demon fox towering above him with naruto on its head. He watched in horror as naruto drew his sword and jumped off the head of the fox and plummeted straight towards him, he struggled against his restraints which were the vice like grips of the clones pinning him. Itatchi looked up from his knees after being released from the choke hold but he was pinned instantly and made to watch as naruto descended at a rapid pace with his sword drawn and pointed downward towards his little brother. He struggled but watched as naruto's blade sunk through sasuke's back and came out of his chest and dug deep into the soil below pinning the young uchiha down to the earth. **"HAHAHA where is your precious family now prick" naruto spat.**

-With minato-

He jumped to the water below landing with ease and staying on the surface using his chakra. He heard a faint voice say "Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu" he spun around to see small but deadly fireballs coming at him from all directions. _'I guess it's time to try that jutsu I was working on before I died' minato thought_ he formed a rasengan then he held it over his head and did some seals and said "fuuton: Rasurricane" the rasengan shrunk to the size of a marble faster than madra could keep up with then it expand with such a force that the fireballs that were closest were automatically extinguished by the wind pressure. The rest were blown towards madra followed by the massive wall of wind that was spiraling at such a fast pace it was turning any stone from a small pebble to a large boulder straight to dust just by brushing against them. Madra dodged the fireballs but watched in horror as the wall of wind cut off ever exit as it surrounded him forming the rasurricane around his body then it started contracting creating such inner pressure that madra could feel his bones cracking. He quickly replaced himself with the head of the shodaime statue and watched in horror as the stone head was turned to dust then compacted back then finally obliterated. As the rasurricane imploded on itself.

-With naruto-

a clone watching his father's fight dispelled itself and transferred the information on what it had just witnessed to naruto who lost his concentration at the sudden flood of info and released the genjutsu over the brothers making them both shake in fear that it had just been a genjutsu but it was strong enough that their mangekyou sharingans could not detect it then how strong was naruto. "**I'm going to try that he said out loud accidently which caused the uchihas to shake more.** **"Dark Rasengan" he said then held it up "Dark Rasurricane"** he yelled and his rasengan did the same as minato's until it engulfed its targets then it shrunk until they started to try to get out then it stopped shrinking and began to rotate the over way creating a vacuum with in the ball sucking its prisoners towards the wall at an alarming rate **"Good Bye Filth" naruto said in a steely calm voice dripping with venom. **He watched as the uchihas were grated into dust and blood flying in the air. '_Time to help dad' he thought as he vanished_

-With minato-

Madra appeared behind Minato just as Naruto appeared on the water. Naruto then was forced to bear witness to a sword being shoved clean through his father's chest the removed and his father's corpse tossed to the far shore. Now it's just me and you Naruto. "**No now there is just me because you will be dead before you even get to see my full power."** Naruto said his tone releasing the full force of his unbridled anger. Naruto the disappeared only to appear right in front of naruto in a flash of black flames and he delivered and well placed chakra enforced punch to madra's forehead successfully launching the man far away into the side of the waterfall. Naruto didn't stop there he appeared in front of the man again and lashed out with a series of punches and kicks all of which found their mark on the remaining uchiha. Naruto then grabbed the man and through his bruised body towards the rocky shore below. He hit with a loud crack signifying the breaking of his leg. Madra rose to his feet keeping his weight on his uninjured leg but he then heard a high pitched screech coming from his right and just barely managed to dodge the thrown rasenshruiken. But he soon found that it was a trap as he found himself enclosed in a black ball of swirling wind and realized that this was the rasurricane that was combined with the demon lord chakra that wiped out his two remain heirs of the uchiha clan. He tried to shushin out of it but he hit a barrier of pure chakra and realized that this is the end of the uchiha's so he used a last result jutsu that summoned the death god which would caust him his soul but may remove the boy from the world as well.

"**Who Dares to summon me?" The God roared.**

"Lord Shigami it was I" Madra said as the death god destroyed the rasurricane surrounding him.

"**Ah Madra it's about time I get your soul" the death god said**

"First you must send that boy to the depths of hell" Madra said

"**As you wish" the god said as he moved toward naruto "Boy give me your soul" shigami said as he drew his scythe.**

"**My soul does not belong to you and you cannot take the soul of you master foolish apprentice" Naruto laughed evilly**

**Shigami visibly flinched "Yami-sensei?"**

"**No I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I once was the jailer of Yami the ten tailed wolf but we have merged and I am the new demon lord" Naruto said with unwavering authority. **

"**Master please forgive me I shall take madra's soul and torture it for eternity for trying to take your soul." The god vowed and turned towards madra and swung his cleaving madra's body in two and pulling out his soul sealing into the blade. "Good bye for now master" and he vanished**

"**Now that the worst is over** I will go back to normal" naruto said as he returned to normal then he remembered his father and shushined to where minato laid.

"Father…" Naruto whispered as his voice broke and he began to sob.

Tsunade, jiriya, and sakura appeared beside him and jiriya knelt and hugged the young boy as he cried then the boy quieted down and stood and began to walk towards the water and as soon as his foot touched the water the entire river froze solid and everyone gasped but naruto kept walking to the middle of the river then he slammed his palm on the ice causing a pillar of ice to rise about 28 ft high and about 10 ft thick he then drew his sword and launched at the pillar performing so many complex moves that even jiriya was stunned and the then landed and sheathed his sword. Everyone watched and waited as pieces of ice started to slide off the pillar creating dust. When the dust cleared in the place of the pillar now stood a statue of minato and naruto standing side by side holding their preferred weapons. Naruto holding his sword and minato holding his 3 pronged kunai. Tsunade and jiriya began to cry at the sight and naruto just said. "No matter how I was treated because you sealed the demon lord inside of me I always loved you dad." He then turned with Tsunade, jiriya, and sakura in tow and headed towards the village.

hey guys im getting close to the end of this story but i may make a sequel and i want some ideas so review please


	13. 12: Rokudaime

Hey guys seriously if you don't like it then tough this is my first fic and I know it's rough but w/e get over it.

Thanks Aria Snow for the ideas you have given me some pretty good ones and I'm going to use them if that's ok?

Chapter 12: Rokudaime

The group approached the gate and the council members were waiting with every ANBU in the village. As naruto reached the gate the council cried "arrest the demon filth he has made konoha lose its most powerful clan and its most prized bloodline limit." The ANBU launched themselves at naruto, just as they reached their target there was a flash of black fire and all the ANBU were scattered unconscious around naruto. All of a sudden ten tails of chakra sprouted out from behind him and his voice become demonized **"I GAVE THOSE PATHETIC UCHIHAS THAT BLOODLINE ONLY I HAVE THE ORIGINAL FORM SO I HAVE THE PRECIOUS PIECE OF CRAP BLOOD LINE SO BACK OFF!" He roared** releasing enough killer intent to bring everyone but sakura, Tsunade, and Jiriya in the village of konoha to their knees gasping for air. The group then vanished in flames and appeared in the hokage office. "Those F'n old pricks are starting to piss me off" naruto snapped. Sakura walked up to him and kissed him effectively cooling him down but shocking everyone by doing so.

"S…Sa…Sakura did you just?" naruto stuttered blushing madly.

"Who would have thought that the world's most powerful ninja could be reduced to stuttering in confusion by a simple kiss" Sakura chuckled "Come on baka Tsunade has a surprise." She continued

"Really?" naruto said excitedly

"Yes I do brat now calm yourself I have an announcement to make as soon as the villagers assemble." Tsunade said

As if on cue the villagers started arriving in front of the hokage tower. When everyone was there Tsunade stepped forward "In light of recent events I have decided to resign as hokage of konoha and I have selected my successor. I have picked this person because of their understanding of life, their treatment of others, their proven ability to overcome anything, and because they gave up everything protecting this village. So I present to you, your rokudaime hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Everything was silent until the main council member Danzo said "There is no way a demon will be allowed to rule our village ill kill him myse-… ack!" everyone's attention turned to danzo to see a sword sticking out of his throat when the sword was removed the eyes looked to who the killer was to find Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village holding naruto's sword. He turned to Naruto and smiled (which freaked everyone out) "you dropped this just outside of the valley, by the way I like the statue. Demonic ice I presume that means it will stay forever" he said "oh you might want to rename that valley now"

"It's good to see you Gaara and yea I think I will call it the valley of the beginning and the end, the moon and the sun."(1)

"It fits perfectly Hokage-sama" gaara bowed

"You are dismissed" Naruto said and the villagers began to disperse most of them heading to the valley of the moon and the sun, or now known as the valley of father and son.

Sakura walked up and grabbed naruto's hand and said "lets go home"

"yes lets go home" he replied with one last look towards the valley where you could see the faces of Minato and Naruto sticking up over the trees

'Thank you dad' he thought and began to walk home with his girlfriend at his side.

-The end-

Aria Snow's Idea. It will play a big role in the sequel.

Well what did you think? Sequel up asap called Demon wolf2: trials of the rokudaime 


End file.
